It has become commercially of significance to employ cathodic electrodeposition coating compositions for improved corrosion resistance can be obtained employing said composition
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,101 teaches the electrodeposition of epoxy compositions which contain boron in the form of boric acid and like compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,156 teaches a method of producing epoxy group containing quaternary ammonium salt containing resins.